A Bleak Dawn
by Hotshot Shan
Summary: There was never going to be an easy road for any of our Robins, no matter their beginnings. Here we meet two friends, Dick and Jason, whose lives become intertwined with the Knight-in-hiding. We know their stories and their fates, could they be changed, or is it all too hopeless?
1. Prologue

There hadn't been a gathering outside the noticeboard large enough to make walking through the narrow corridor problematic in recent memory, the school couldn't be described as much other than 'infamous' and was beginning to get a reputation despite its previous best efforts to remain in the dark, now it seemed like a self-fulfilling prophecy was forming after the 'hard-knock' labels given unto the building by Gotham's most read newspaper critics.

Though if one were to look at the place, you might say 'it would never have stood much of a chance'. Gotham was beginning to flourish under a modern influence and the absence of crime since its masked vigilante had disappeared into chase the night Harvey Dent's body was found, the school building however remained rustic and bleak as it ever had and less helpful was that Harvey had fell barely a mile away. One could not help but feel cold looking at the place yet the heating system was one of a possible two things in the structural design that had remained intact over the years.

It was almost glowing in laminated wealth, or perhaps that it was the only non-yellowing page up on the board, a man in a top hat and a red and gold coat smiling at nothing at all, ornate retro-style letters reading 'One Night Only! – Pre-order tickets at your nearest box office' and plenty of other blank smiles dotted around the sheet, three of which had drawn the student body's attention. A handsome couple each with dark hair and tanned skin, Romanian, in red and green sparkled leotards, was waving with their free hands on the shoulders of a lean boy stood centre, his smile a little narrower than theirs but equally dark-haired and glittered, they had even gone so far as to apply glitter make-up to his cheeks and around his eyes.

An identical boy, only without glamour, was smiling a broader, less toothy grin, his shoulders being squeezed also and was jostled from side to side amongst the children as he glanced to and from the poster boasting his doppelganger. His friends jeered him but good-naturedly, some even gave tender congratulations and didn't try to hide their excitement for him, even his too-manly-for-this-crap best friend was laughing and joking with the others.

"You nervous, twinkle-toes?" he asked. Dick gave him a quizzical look and the friend slapped him on the back, "No, seriously, how you feeling?"

"Good, really good actually," Dick's face relaxed into his genuine grin again and the voices around them softened to hear him speak, "I mean, it's not just family-bonding now is it, this is the real thing, but I'm more excited than nervous."

"He's bricking it!" came a voice from the back encouraging a few sniggers.

Jason stood on tip-toe to get a glance at who might have just spoke, Dick pushed him back down before any damage could be done, "I probably will be just before show-time."

He turned to face the crowd and put his hands around his mouth to call out to them, "I want to see you all there, you got it? You don't show up you'll be turned away from the after party!"

"You got it!"

"Make a fucking show of it, Grayson!"

Once unanimous worship was achieved in Dick's eyes he winked and made his way apart from the crowd, Jason following in a quick step more than aware that the scene previous was a perfect metaphor for their relationship, or even their relationship to the school. It only took a second glance to deduce the dynamic, Dick was and always had been the centre of attention, he was a name on the lips of the gossips, a favourite, the other kids loved it and so did he. Jason knew himself as the shadow, but if he got to know people like Dick that was fine with him, in his own fucked up little way, he had a happiness which he found in his friend, a shining star bright as anything in the sky. Okay, it was fucking lame, but it was not anything he felt the need to deny. Yeah, he appreciated the sentimental side of friendship, nothing wrong with that, besides how many other prats at school wanted his position? More than enough to feel proud certainly and Jason Todd could safely call himself that.

He was proud to be friends with Dick Grayson because only he got to call himself a true friend.

Sure, Dick had many so-called 'friends', but no one knew him like Jason did and sure Dick was a star but could anyone else really feel that shine, like it was meant for them? Had any of them seen Dick laugh for real, or even cry? Like really fucking bawl? Then again Dick was not really a crier, he was more the type to hoard anger within himself and release it later on, Jason hadn't really seen him wail, not at that point.

"Hey,"

Jason stopped after Dick did.

"I know you're not a charity case so don't remind me, but I know stuff's been shitty lately," Dick was facing ahead in the opposite direction but Jason saw him rooting through his pockets for something, when he turned he was holding a yellow piece of thick paper to him, "my gift to you."

"You were really that worried I wouldn't show?" Jason took the piece smirking, he didn't know what to say or whether he should feel slightly embarrassed, it was dulled out by other emotions he had been less acquainted with.

"Gimme a break," Dick chortled unconvincingly, "I reckon you've been looking forward to this more than I have."

Jason sniggered and brought the back of his hand up to his mouth to do so, turning a little to exaggerate the action and hopefully shame his friend in the process, instead when he looked back he was met with that gentle fucking smile of his, that special smile, he was going to say something to make him regret being such an ass, wasn't he?

"It means a lot," Dick's eyes lowered and his smile widened, "you coming to see me on my big day and all. I know I can be a conceited prick sometimes but more than anyone else I wanted you there, you know? You're my main man and you'll be cheering me on – yeah, before you say it, corny, cheesy, whatever – just know that my night's gonna be made if you're there."

Like a bomb, sly bastard, what was he supposed to say to that? Let it never be said having a loving relationship with someone does not bite you in the ass. Jason sucked in his lips, his jaw slackened and they parted with a pop as he inhaled deeply, unable to meet his friends gaze immediately. Knowingly, Dick's head tilted and his sweet mouth became a devious little shape.

"Jesus," muttered a humiliated Jason, "anyone would think you were getting married or something."

"Please, I'd be the biggest waste known to woman kind if that were the case, I got years of breaking hearts after hearts to look forward to."

"Just..." Jason held up a hand almost defensively, as if Dick's ego was being shot his way in a laser beam, "give me a time."

"Learn to read before tonight," he tapped twice on the numbers printed on the slip Jason had been holding like a small tray in both sets of fingers, "you won't want to miss this for the world."

Not a day went by that Jason did not wonder if he had missed the night ahead that the events that were to follow would have happened a little differently.


	2. Chapter 1

The walk home from school was never particularly pleasant for Jason, it was difficult to feel sunny when it took a few back alleys and a turn or two in the industrial area before he even hit his suburbs but it could have been worse, it was all part of the catchment area to the school so he was not alone in making the trek. The grey of each building towering over him was often suffocating, like he was inhaling smoke just from breathing the air around him, but he felt something resonate in himself that gave everything around him an invisible colour and he had to stop himself from breaking into a jog every now and again, the sooner he got home, the sooner he'd be ready to set off out the door again.

The euphoria was short-lived; the same feeling of dread took over him when he approached the apartment complex and entered the lobby, taking some small relief that the elevator was ready for him, he pressed for the third floor and waited, impatient to reach it and for the next hour to pass seemingly fast. He rocked in place from one foot to the other, but not so much as to make the already creaky elevator make any more disconcerting sounds, he planned his route in his head, the old man would most likely be in the living area watching the box and yelling loud enough over the considerable volume of the television itself, so he could probably sneak into his room for his confiscated phone without being heard. Jason had never understood why his father had so disapproved of his communication with the outside world, if he hated having him around so much surely it would make both their lives easier if he was able to instantly contact Dick and meet up instead of having to dance around everything. Not that he was at home most of the time anyway but half of his absence was spent on his own just because of this inconvenience. Jason had practically vowed that when he got his own place the first thing he would do was hook up a telephone and broadband cable.

The kitchen part of the apartment was the closest to the front door so if his guess was correct his father would not hear the door if he was careful, Jason clasped the handle gently, pushed down and applied the slightest force to open it and peer round. He heard his prediction come true before he saw it, a loud laugh and some smug quiz show host's awful puns, he was able to close the door behind him, his father did not notice. Creeping along the wall adjacent to the kitchen area, a hand against it to steady himself and his careful footsteps, he was able to slip round the corner against the bathroom door, along it was his own room tucked safely into the corner away from everything, however the door opposite was his destination. To save himself effort and more chance of being caught, he often left his door open but only slightly, so it may appear closed but not enough so the catch would make any sound so he was able to slide his school bag into the room quietly.

_Now for the tricky part_, he thought, sucking in his lips and cringing. Déjà vu as he slowly repeated the action he had executed to open the front door.

"Jason?"

Crap.

He threw himself into the room, body-slamming the door and almost tripping over himself, he tried to regain his balance and think where his phone might be.

"What are you doing?"

The darkness of autumn was getting the best of him, having had no time to turn on a light he had to make a quick guess and it had to be right. He heard footsteps.

"You better be in your own room, I swear to God."

He cursed himself for not being able to think faster, then again for using up precious thought-space to curse himself and again and again…fuck, there was not enough space in his head, it was all filling up, stop thinking, just act, move, do something; panic. His hands groped at anything within arm's reach, quilt, pillow, bedside table, the drawer of the bedside ta- yes! His palm had hit the keypad of his phone, lighting it up. His heart racing, he snatched the phone up and spun around to dart out the door when a shadow blocked the light of the hallway.

"You cheeky brat, what the fuck are you doing in here?"

"I'm going out tonight," Jason clutched the phone with both hands to him, he knew his dad would not snatch it off him physically but he could do otherwise and have him drop it, "I need it!"

"What have I told you about coming in here?" He took a step into the room, within that second before any thought could distract him Jason ran for the space behind him and out of the room, he grabbed the front door and flung it open. He left the apartment and ran down the corridor back to the elevator and pushed frantically at the button, his father did not come for him nor did he expect him to but he was still panicked. Coming down from that panic was dizzying, reality became all too apparent and he slumped against the back of the lift to catch his breath; it just never got easier. He put his phone in his pocket with the tickets, which he assured himself were still there by fingering at them for a couple of seconds, and left the apartment block. A little back-tracking and beyond towards where the circus tent would be brightened his spirits as he looked forward to that evening.

Jason was not the only one getting into the spirit of things, Dick had left school early to get a few rehearsals in before the circus started letting people in. They were currently in their fourth run-through, and were at the point where it became more fun than work, before the nerves set in anyway but it could be debated, and Dick would agree, that this adrenaline was the best part.

As a trapeze act, his family had been in the business for many years, but this was his first time performing in front of a large audience as part of the Flying Graysons act, he had dreamed of this moment since he started lessons with them, family regardless, who would not dream of performing with their tutors?

Dick watched from the podium as his parents swung to-and-fro on the swings, their limbs swaying gracefully from under them, hands clasping hands, then bars, then hands again, no matter how many times he watched them his parents never ceased to enthrall him during their shows. To know that within a couple of hours he would be part of that both astounded and amazed him. His part of the act was towards the end but he had enough to do to demonstrate his skills and make a good debut, now that his initial practices were over there was a lot of waiting around to get this particular show down to perfection. Not wanting to test the fates, he didn't want to blow his own horn, but he could not help but feel confident.

After their final rehearsal, the three sat together and had a small celebratory dinner, sure it was just a boxed meal of sandwiches, fruit, salads and plenty of candy bars but it was a meal nonetheless, this was the first of many planned pre-show pig-outs where Dick was allowed as much chocolate as he wanted, the sugar would make his veins pop out against his muscles and though he was very well built for someone his age he wanted to look his best, his parents did not seem to mind when he had made the suggestion after watching a television programme on bodybuilders.

"I wish I understood why anyone would want to look like that."

"He's young," smiled Dick's father, "of course he wants to look like that. Why, that's the closest a man gets to looking like Superman, you know he loves Superman."

"I wouldn't say that," Dick interrupted, reddening, "I just think he's really cool." Mary sighed, still dissatisfied with this explanation, "But those men are so obsessive."

"Now, now, we can hardly be ones to judge that, passion does not equal obsession."

"I suppose, but what about people like that crazy cat man?"

"The _Bat_man," Dick corrected his mother, "I keep telling you it's _The Batman_."

His father laughed, Mary shot him daggers and he immediately shut up, "Well that won't be his real name, will it? Please, Richard, tell me it's not him that's given you this wave of inspiration?"

"You're taking this way too seriously Mom, I just want to look strong, that's literally all it is!"

"Say, sport, whatever happened to that character?" Dick was used to being asked questions about the goings on in the world, it used to be kind of weird though, but that was before he realised just how little time his folks had to watching the news and if there was ever a paper lying around the house or trailer they only managed to read snippets which of course led to questions as well as assumptions. Mary had jumped to the conclusion that Batman was an urban legend, probably some drunkard who took role play a little too seriously, John Grayson, however, was rather fascinated by him, the way someone is fascinated by a book or comic.

"Don't know, he sort of disappeared like a year ago." Dick took a large bite of cookies and cream flavour candy bar.

"Wow," John said, more interested in his chicken and bacon sub roll, "I do hope nothing has happened to him."

Mary scoffed, Dick gave a weak smile, his parents were not ignorant, but sometimes they couldn't half be clueless, it was almost endearing but at times it got on his nerves just a little.

They finished eating and within an hour the stalls in the large tent started filling, the Graysons had retreated to their trailer to change into their costumes. Dick wasn't a huge fan of the red and green leotard but it was much better than what he had seen other acts wear and secretly it was probably the favourite of the ones he could recall in memory, then again that did not say much. Mary was applying her make-up, when she was almost finished she held out the tub of glitter to her son.

"Really, Mom, I could not stress how much I don't want to wear that stuff."

"Oh please, son? You just look so cu-"

"Don't..! Don't say it!"

Mary deflated and held the tub tenderly, she looked like a little girl being rejected a puppy, she stuck out her lip and pretended to sulk, "I bet Superman would man up and put it on, especially if his own mother so dearly wanted him to."

Dick looked at her with a half-grin and raised a brow, she giggled and got to her feet. She was a model of both fitness and beauty, she was also tall and something about her expression and the way it softened only made her seem taller. She cupped his cheek and smiled tenderly, "I am so proud of you Richard, you know that, don't you?" Dick blushed and nodded, he was pulled into her loving embrace which he returned tightly, she had only now realised he was shaking.

"You're my little star, Richard, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mom."

John knocked approached the two, placing a hand on his wife's back and smiling down at Dick warmly, "Are you ready?"

Dick let go of his mother and took his father's outstretched hand, it gripped his own tightly before pulling him into a bear hug, releasing him after a crushing few moments, then he held him at arm's length to get a good look.

"Let's go."

There was a ring running around the tent and under the stalls where the performers would enter and exit, however it did not take supersonic hearing for Dick to figure just how packed the tent was. He could here everyone excitedly murmuring overheard, rustling popcorn and giggling, the show had started already, the act before theirs was the clowns' section which explained the occasional applause but mostly the laughter and joking, which Dick expected would turn to silence and awe. He wondered if amongst all those faces, he would see Jason's eyes light up with everyone else's.

The family ascended the ladders that led up the podiums ready to be announced, the clowns finished their piece and cleared the area, the lights went down so that only one spotlight was left on, highlighting a man in a burgundy and gold coat with matching black and red top-hat. He was tall, very tall indeed, with pointed brows and black and gold trousers accenting his long legs and he strode across the area, he clapped his hands together with the audience, odd, considering he had white gloves on them.

"Wasn't that fun, boys and girls?" He bellowed, cuing a cheer from the younger members of the audience, "And now, it is my privilege to announce a much loved act as well as having the greatest pleasure of introducing a new member to this extraordinary family act, the youngest of our troupe but a most talented acrobat all the same."

The hairs on the back of Dick's neck and arms stood on end, his mother and father groped at his shoulders much like in the photo they had taken for the flyers, this was it, it was all to begin in that moment.

"I am delighted to introduce and re-introduce," he paused, some excited whispers from the audience predicting the next three words on the ring-master's lips, Dick placed his hands on his hips, posed readily as were his parents, the ring-master's arm rose towards them and Dick thought he saw him wink, the spotlight followed the direction the ring-master indicated and stopped on them.

"_The Flying Graysons_!"

The loudest cheer Dick heard that night rang out and vibrated through the floor and up the podium, at least he felt like it did, either way he could not have felt more exhilarated. His parents were waving, getting caught in the moment, he extended an arm out towards in the audience in a flourish and the clapping became so loud he could not hear his own ecstatic laugh.

The first to jump was his father, he swung from one podium to the other, two swings between each, his mother followed on his second swing and they were soon into the routine, each with their own spotlights. The familiar actions calmed Dick a little, it was too dark to see anyone else, not that he could look away even if he wanted to. It almost felt like they were still in rehearsal. His mother spun in the air as John, with his legs bent around the swing's bar, threw her to the opposite one. Dick steadied himself, when she returned towards the swing he was facing, it was his turn to take the leap and join the ranks of his parents by taking Mary's hands. He felt it course through him ready to be acted upon, the leap into destiny and the rest of his career. He watched her pose on an opposite podium and then starts her journey back; John was waiting for her on the swing closest to Dick. She swung towards him and he caught her, she was already looking at Dick and reaching towards him, close to tears and so very happy.

This destiny was not to be. This was the night it all began.

He watched them fall.


	3. Chapter 2

There was a moment Jason could not distinguish whether everything only seemed to go silent, when he heard the sound of two bodies cracking against the floor though, it became clear. Nobody moved or made a sound for some agonising time and the screams could have been pinpointed. People on the row in front of him stood up and for a while he could not see anything, he leaned forward and tried to shuffle the bodies out of the way to get a glimpse, he almost instantly wished he had not. They lay together, limbs angled out of place in the mess and two performers were already rushing to them, checking and covering them.

Jason sat back down. He closed his eyes and opened them a few times trying to register what he had witnessed and for a while he was sat there as if he was cool as a cucumber, making no sound and breathing shallow, inaudible and staggered breaths. Everyone else was moving around him but his world was still; he had just watched two parents die. Parents he had felt for though he had never properly spoken to them. The dinners he had hoped to one day share after his friend had promised to invite him round sometime, understanding of Jason's situation. People who had provided him with his one source of comfort and companionship. People who made him feel so very jealous of his best friend. Dick…was he still up there? Jason looked up and could not see the small figure he had been glancing to during the performance. That was when he let panic disturb his numbly calm exterior.

The ringmaster was crossing the ring again, arms by his side, his marvellous aura had disappeared and he was a still figurine in the distance. His jaw was jittering as he tried to level his breathing enough to project unto the audience, or perhaps he was simply looking for the words. Whatever empathy for the couple Jason was feeling this man must have known twice over, these were his colleagues, beloved ones as it so happened, and now he had to be the reassuring voice through this tragedy. "Everyone remain calm!" His voice was loud and controlled but his outline was shaking, the glitter of his costume dancing with panic, "I apologise on behalf of the company, this show is cancelled. Please – and I must stress this – make an orderly exit, front rows first, then ascending rows as I call, seats one through twenty go left and twenty-one plus go right, do not shove, do not rush or panic, the tent must be clear in fifteen minutes." The ringmaster's chest deflated and he waved off the first row, turning to make sure everyone was following instruction. The two performers behind him had become a group of staff that were covering the bodies with a large blanket and murmuring amongst themselves, one of the women hugged a man and buried her face in his shoulder as she wept.

_Fuck that_, Jason was staying put, he had to find Dick. He was practically family to him and the rules shouldn't apply to family. His presence had to matter more than all these strangers who just couldn't possibly understand. He reasoned this with himself and shuffled a little, deciding that not a muscle would be moved until his row was empty. When his row was called after what felt like an inadequate elapse of time the people around him stood, the man to his right turned to him, "Kid, get up. We have to go."

"You go." Jason did not look at the man who did not need telling twice, he heard the man's girlfriend ask 'What's his problem?' to which the man replied 'He looks like trouble, honey, he might hear you?' He looked in time to see the prissy-looking girl give him a rather unsavoury look.

_She probably thinks I'm involved_, Jason thought, not really caring what some _posh bitch_ could be thinking about him.

Her face was a look he earned from several members of the audience as the tent began to empty, all trying to hide their obvious suspicion. He kept his thoughts to himself. If they knew what was going through his head they might try harder to mind their own business. Hell, they probably did not even care what was going on, that his friend had just lost his parents right before their very eyes. They would take their privileged asses home, sit down on their fancy furniture and say something like 'Oh, that poor Grayson boy, what will happen to him, do you think?', sip their imported champagne and change talk to something much more idle and then fuck each other on red silk sheets. There would not be a goddamn moment they would actually think about what would happen to Dick not any realisation that he will probably end up in some hippie caravan for the rest of his life, or worse, some boy's home. St. Swithin's might have yet another resident on their hands.

Whilst Jason let his blood simmer over these thoughts, Dick was scaling down the ladder out of sight of any lighting. His footing was shaky and it took him a while to climb down. Down below him at the foot of the ladder stood one of the fire-eaters.

"You cannot see this." He stood before Dick, a hand held up, blocking the way to the ring. He was not particularly tall but he was muscular.

"Please!" the boy croaked, face shining with bleeding make-up, "Please! I need to- you can't..!" He could barely get the words out, all he knew was that he wanted to throw himself atop his parents, he had to see their faces, maybe they would be alright, maybe he was asleep, he had been so nervous that he had subconsciously dreamt the worst possible thing.

"I'm sorry, the 'master's orders." He did indeed look sorry. How could he not, at the whimpering child in front of him, this man had been friends with John and Mary and though he had not known Dick so well he felt he owed the boy his wishes. Still, he could not grant them, no one could. The performer went to hold Dick, but did not get the chance, as he had lifted his arms Dick had bolted underneath them to make a bee-line towards the lumpy blanket. "No, Dick!"

The group besides the bodies heard the fire-eater shout and the woman who had been crying broke away from the others to grab Dick, clutching him to her bosom, "Phil!" she called to the ringmaster.

"Get him out of here." He said with a grim face, waving them away and turning his back on them.

The man who had been trying to calm the girl before came forward and lifted Dick onto his shoulder effortlessly, he kicked and screamed like a child much younger than him but to no avail, the girl followed behind them muttering and sobbing, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…".

They were already out of the tent by the time by the time Dick found the strength to almost rip free but he had given up by then, letting out a final wail of despair before going limp in the man's arms. He was taken to the man's trailer and laid on the seating, the girl tried offering him water or juice, just something to drink but the pale-faced boy only shook his head slightly in response. The couple exchanged worried looks and left, they were still as panicked as everyone else. The responsibility of being around Dick right now was too much, knowing that whatever they said would not be enough and until they could come up with something they were a useless presence, especially when they were too edgy to be anywhere other than in the big top, they left after promising to return in fifteen minutes latest when they knew what was going to happen. Dick did not blame them; this show was as much their life as it was his.

Was…

He laid there staring at the top of the van, lost between consciousness and sleep, he felt so faint, like he could just close his eyes and disappear from everything completely. That would be bliss, perhaps he would wake up from this hellish night, his mother would be waking him up with a plate of oatmeal and raisin cookies and congratulate him on a job well done, his father would rub his back and be shoving the newspaper review in his face, they'd done it. The show was a hit! Who knows, maybe he would have a little mention all to himself, he was the new feature after all, The Flying Graysons Three, new and ready to take the world. All the kids at school would be jealous and in awe, he could return home and tell his dad about all the jokes the other kids had made and how he and Jason waved them off because he knew he had been totally boss. John would laugh and Mary would tease him and say that their son was getting an ego to rival his father's…

Dick brought his arm up and covered his face with it, "I wish it had been me…" he whispered to himself, his voice cracked on the last word when he realised how much he meant it and he started to cry again.

Just then, a loud bang on his side of the trailer made him shoot up, he got to his feet and heard voices. There was something moving and sliding along the side of it, the sound of something soft against the thin metal of the carriage, cloth maybe? Dick faced the curtains that separated him from whatever was out there not daring to peak through them. He ran out the door and nearly into the butt of trailer as he ran round it, he then wondered if he had as he surely could not be seeing what he thought he was…

Someone was holding a man by the throat up against the trailer, a gun lay by his feet which were suspended an inch or two over the ground, his hood was up but his face could not be seen as the other figure was shielding him from view, which was just as well; Dick's full attention was on the assailant.

What's the phrase? Speak of the devil and he shall appear?

The Batman had seen Dick before he had chance to gasp, by that point he had noticed the boy's Flying Grayson leotard, this was not just some poor kid witnessing justice being dealt out, in his single hand he held the neck of the man who had sabotaged the act. He had planned to check on the boy in secret later on after he had turned the culprit in to the authorities but this…. was incredibly unfortunate. After some quick thought, Batman dropped the man so that he lurched forward, in that second he brought the side of his stiff hand to the back of his neck, he fell to the ground in what looked like slow motion to Dick and he went still. The wind felt like it had been knocked from Dick as it had the man and there was a long moment where Dick wanted to scream but made no sound, in any case his chance was soon stolen by a leather-covered palm to his mouth.

"Quiet."

Right, because he had a choice right about now.

Dick tried to get his head round what he had seen, after everything that had already happened though it did not take him very long, he still felt like he was dreaming and was, at this point, willing to go with the flow. He looked up at the Batman naively hoping he'd see this in his eyes somehow, surprised when The Batman tentatively brought his hand away from the youth's mouth when he trusted that he was relaxed.

"You're the son, aren't you? John and Mary Grayson."

Dick nodded.

The Batman's lip curled and he looked around. He could not see anyone, no better time to get a half-baked conversation over with than the present, but how to word it… This was not a place he had ever expected to return to especially from this point of view; the shoe being worn on the other foot that is.

"I thought you were dead..?"

Batman gave an inquisitive tilt of the head, of course he had expected to be asked about his disappearance but this felt a little badly timed.

"Where have you been?" Dick asked, bitterness was leaking through his words, it pierced the man under the armour and he heard it differently to how it was said.

"We will have time to discuss this later, right now, I need to ask you to come with me."

Dick looked to and from The Batman, this was all very sudden and there were more than a few concerns raised over the authenticity of the situation, in dream-world, however, there was no coincidence to worry about. If things got too real, Dick would wake up, right? And even if this was, no matter how unlikely, actual reality then it made little or no difference, his life seemed so flexible and invaluable to him, he honestly could not give a damn what happened to himself after tonight. This combined with the fact it was _The Batman _stood before him, well, the outcome was obvious to anyone.

Well, anyone but the person watching from behind the trailer.

Jason had found an escape route. The staff had shuffled him out when they saw that lone boy in his section of the audience, by this point they did not care which way he went so long as he left. They shouted at him and he ran towards to the exit leading to the trailers, to anyone else in the tent he just looked like a startled youth who was desperate to leave before it was considered trespassing. He had found himself outside the Grayson's trailer, one of the largest to accommodate all three members, when he had heard voices. First he recognised Dick's, then the gravelly voice of an older stranger.

The wave of a black cape as the boy disappeared told Jason enough.

* * *

**(AN: I am very aware that this may not tie into the Nolanverse with The Dark Knight Rises, if you have seen the end you may know what I am talking about, which is why this chapter has taken so long to publish. I have been so disillusioned with the story since seeing it, but at the same time I realise that what I want to do with it may still work even if not completely so please bare with me. If not, use your imaginations and allow some leniency with timelining and such but I should still get this baby working.**

**Thank you to those who have been so patient. I really appreciate it.)**


	4. Chapter 3

The only thing that could be noted about the majority of time passing in the Batmobile was that Dick seem to notice any of Batman's wary glances towards him. He had expected questions and nattering, even an emotional breakdown but he just sat there staring out of the window. It made sense, the boy had just seen his parents die; what do you say to that? He only hoped it was not that this was a temporary behaviour.

If Dick was the calm ocean then his mind was the oncoming hurricane. At any moment he could snap and not even he let his thoughts venture much farther than the lights that passed him on the other side of the window. Buildings and cars whizzed past and he had only just started to take real notice of them beyond shapes and colours, it was like everything started to pour back into his eyes and fill his vision and anything between then and the incident was just limbo. He was still there floating in the aftermath, he would say yes to anything, maybe that would affirm it was all just some horrific dream. It had to be one of those sleeps where the dreams seem so real but in the pit of your stomach you know they aren't yet you go along with them. No, this was quite the opposite of that.

They were gone. Truly gone. Everything he had known and learnt from had been snatched from him. Who would teach him now? Who would love him? There was an emptiness that was making an unwelcome home of him and his hands were on his stomach as it felt like it was physically taking shape. He wanted to throw it up and he resisted the bile that threatened to make him spew. He held on to himself, whatever he could grasp that was left to hold on to. His memories no longer felt comforting like they had done, they felt mocking. The bliss of what had been made the reality all the more sour. He wanted to hide away in this impossible vehicle forever, funny how he had not been taken with awe at the first sight of it like he might have been once. Still he was happy to be passenger in it simply because it hid him from everything outside that he knew he would have to face. People could not expect him to carry on living after this. He could not return to the circus or to school, it was impossible and moreover it was futile. There wasn't much point to anything in Dick's eyes anymore and other people were so… needy. All those people at school who would surely hoard him and question him all the while preaching all was done in reverent care of him at which point he would have to retreat to the bathroom just to avoid them. Maybe sit in a cubicle in his own silence thinking of nothing in particular until people got suspicious. Someone would come searching for him, someone always would, and most likely it would be Jason.

Wait, what about Jason? Oh, he had left him there hadn't he? _Well, could be worse_, he supposed, _it isn't like Jason can't take care of himself._

There was no time to think if that was too quick to assume, they were driving into less populated areas and before it registered they were driving through a tunnel. After the long linear drive to the other end Dick was finally left in genuine amazement. Kids at school would make the occasional joke of 'Batman returning to his cave' but the thought never occurred to him that it might be true and he was sure that if it had, this would be along the lines of what he imagined. He looked at the Batman who was out of the car with a wave of his cape. Energy found him soon enough for him to bound out after him.

He spun twice on the spot to get a good view of everything, it was the strangest blend of gothic-naturalism-meets-cutting-edge-technology. Everything on the floor was powered and metal but looking up it was simply a dripping empty cavern. All the same, Dick thought it was breathtaking, from the stalagmites overhead to the large monitors Batman was moving towards. Now those looked like fun. After he got a grip he returned his attention to- wait, was Batman smiling at him?

'Uh, nice place,' was all Dick managed to squeak.

'Thanks,' said Batman, perhaps Dick had imagined it.

'So, I suppose this is where you tell me all that stuff you couldn't tell me before,' he interrupted before Batman even had the chance to speak. He wasn't sure why he did it but after Batman turned his full body around and stepped towards Dick obviously ready to say something profound he started motor-mouthing. He put it down to the silence during the trip, the over-thinking had made him restless.

'Sorry, uh,' in a counter-productive attempt to avoid awkwardness Dick continued to talk, 'I just really would like to know why you've brought me here, please and thank you.'

The Batman stood there stunned and Dick quickly averted his gaze to something else, his spandex-clad feet did the trick. He felt awfully silly in the get-up and he wished at the very least he was in different clothes. He supposed if he dared he would wish a lot was different.

After what felt like far too long to be an acceptable pause, The Batman continued where he had not got to leave off, 'You're raw, I understand. I also understand you will not have the patience for sugar-coating so I'll spare you the small talk; I need you. There's a lot I can't do when I'm out on the field and your skill set would fill in most those blanks, you can bet I've been doing my homework on you, Richard Grayson, and it seems our time living separate lives has been cut short.

'Had you not just been pulled from witnessing your parents fall to their deaths (Dick looked like he wanted to say something but he was not given an opening) I would say there is no need to feel anxious. I would be lying. You have every need to be anxious and I can bet you won't be feeling a shred of anything besides grief and apathy. Because of this, you are not immediately useful but I do intend to start training you as soon as possible so please know I will need you to keep your strength up. Now this won't be the sort of training you will have experienced in the circus but your acrobatics will be necessary in a field of combat-'

'Well you can't have them!'

Batman stopped speaking immediately but his eyes and lips did not indicate a change in his stoic. There was a change in Dick, he had lunged towards Batman and yelled his protest without hearing the man who he had been in awe of but an hour ago. It was a flash of his mind unlocking itself.

'You can't just whisk me away after I saw … what happened. And how dare you say it so casually! My parents are _dead_! They died right before my eyes and … and you want to throw me into freaking battle? No. No!' His emotions started to balance out again and he hung his head a little, 'I…I'm sorry but you don't get to decide that.'

Their old friend silence had returned. When The Batman spoke it was as if no voices had rose as he sounded as calm as he had before.

'Dick, you aren't thinking straight, you're still in shock but you need to understand. There is a time for grief and there is a time for duty and there will be a time for duty.'

'Duty? But you're the one who brought me here.'

'You came of your own accord.' For some reason The Batman said this rather quietly.

'Yeah, I admit that was pretty stupid now.'

'It wasn't, you didn't know what else to do,' said Batman, Dick folded his arms and took a few steps away in silent protest. He could not bring himself to look at this man who was asking far too much of him at the most inappropriate time.

'I see I can't reason with you right now,' Now he could, Dick whipped around in disbelief but The Batman was turning away to head off into a lift.

'You're kidding. You can't just leave me here alone!' Dick ran after him.

'I'm not,' said Batman as the elevator doors closed on him.

Dick looked around the cave, it soon seemed as dark and grim as it actually was. Batman had taken his rose-tinted view of himself and everything he had created with him when he left Dick on his own underground and fear found him. He could he the sound of bats somewhere above him and realising how cold it was he hugged himself, his hands rubbing his ribcage.

The sound footsteps joined the echoing of the bats and Dick saw an elderly man wearing a shirt and expensive-looking cardigan had emerged from another lift.

'You must be Master Richard,' he had a cockney accent and a warm smile, though it was tinged with something else .

'Uh…' he was a bit taken back by the word 'master'. 'It's Dick, actually.'

'Let me show you to your room.'

'My room?' asked Dick.

'Yes, sir,' said the man bowing his head a little, 'unless you would prefer to stay down here?'

'No, thank you!' he could not have spoken quicker and then he flushed. This man, presumably Batman's servant, had not given him reason to be impolite and he actually seemed sweet. Dick thought he looked very out-of-place down there in the cave.

He was led through a hall out of the lift and into a secret passage which opened to a luxurious reading room. When he looked back he could see that the panel they had come through was a bookcase on the other side.

'Classic,' Dick thought aloud.

The butler looked back at him, 'I like it too.' They shared a chuckle which Dick almost felt guilty for, was it too soon to laugh?

'Uh, sir,' asked Dick, 'what should I call you?'

'My name is Pennyworth, Master Dick. Alfred Pennyworth,' the butler, endeared by such a young boy being thoughtful enough to ask him his name, bowed his head a little with that warm smile of his, 'but please just call me Alfred.'

Dick smiled back, he liked that name instantly.

'Can I call you Al?'

Alfred chuckled and nodded.

The bedroom he was brought to was probably bigger than a floor of his previous house, he wasn't too surprised after the glimpses of the rest of the manner but it still humbled him. The bed alone looked like it would take up the floor of his old bedroom and there was a lit open fire across the room from it. There was a little sadness about the room that he felt and that was he knew just what he would have done in another frame of mind. He would have slammed onto the sheets hooting and howling then maybe curled in front of the fire like a dog. Instead he went to sit gently on the edge of the bed and take in the beauty of the place, the butler looked at him with genuine concern – Dick then noticed that was what he had seen in him like earlier.

'He is going to keep me here until I say I'll help him, isn't he?'

Alfred blinked a few times at the carpeted floor then sat beside Dick, 'There are laws against that and I'm sure you know he is, well, _mostly_ in favour of the law. He won't keep you here forever but he may not take no as an answer.'

Dick shook his head, 'Then I'll keep telling him it until he does.'

'Master Dick, I know this is all very hard and well, this is not my place to say, I don't believe you should have been asked of this all so soon. But know this, my boy, he does have your best interests in mind.'

'He sure has a funny way of showing it,' Dick scoffed.

'True, but rings true all the same. You must understand this, his world is run on that of a duty not only to the people of Gotham but to himself and that duty lies with his moral code. There are those who have the power to take action and do something in the world that could provide everyone with the justice they deserve and he firmly believes they have a moral obligation to do so, a duty if you will.'

'But what can I do? I'm just…' Dick touched his chest and thumbed at the straps of his shining leotard.

'Master Wayne thinks in the current situation you are the same as he when he first took up The Batman mantle.'

'Wayne?' Dick's featured scrunched a little trying to work out why he had said, wait, this place… the furniture, the décor. His eyes widened with realisation.

'Bruce Wayne the billionaire?' he whispered, then paused. The meaning of Alfred's words had dawned on him when he made the connection, 'Bruce Wayne the orphan billionaire.'

Of course, it all started to make sense. Bruce Wayne's parents had been shot, he remembered being told about it by one of the foster kids at school who had heard stories back at the orphanage and everyone figured that was why he was so intent to pour money into the Harvey Dent Foundation, he was after all the Gotham's D.A. There was also Batman's comment about time being 'cut short', there was a scandal concerning Wayne at court a few years ago concerning the prosecution against one man accused of killing the Waynes and for a while the press wrote Bruce off as being 'mad'.

The Batman seemed like a logical follow-up to this outburst.

Dick told Alfred he needed some time alone, that he was too exhausted to take in everything and Alfred left the boy to sleep. The rest of the night for him consisted of crying and thought-processing but by the time he did sleep it was deep and dreamless.

It was past lunch when he was woken by Alfred carrying a tray of food, a full breakfast with a glass of fresh orange juice and homemade blueberry muffin. Dick sat up and let Alfred rest the tray over his legs, the food looked like something out of an advertisement, his appetite returned on command.

After he wolfed his food down and started picking at the muffin, full but still with the intention of eating everything, Alfred excused himself. The door did not have chance to close behind him as someone came into the room as soon as he left. Bruce Wayne was adjusting the cuffs of his unbuttoned shirt and looked pleased to see the boy had cleaned his plate.

The two were together in silence again, Dick picking at his muffin refusing to make eye contact just yet. Bruce fell back on his mask of charm, 'Good, you still have an appetite.'

Dick eyed the piece of muffin between his finger and thumb, 'Did Alfred make this?'

'Yes, he did.'

Only then did Dick continue to eat.

Bruce shifted uncomfortably, 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself, but after we spoke in the cave-'

'It's fine.' Dick looked at him, 'We've only just met, right?'

'Right,' he nodded.

'And you want me to make a decision, right?'

Bruce pressed his lips, there was no way to be delicate about this after their conversation in the cave, 'Yeah. But you can take as much time as you need, but whilst y-'

'It's alright,' Dick took in a breath, he leaned his head back against the headboard and considered himself carefully. Bruce waited patiently for what he had to say.

He moved the tray away from him and pushed the duvet off his legs so he could swing them over the bed and got to his feel. He was in a shirt much too large from him and his boxers but he felt less ridiculous than he had in the outfit he had arrived in. Stroking the sheets absently he considered his next words, then looked up spoke clearly, his words quite surprised Bruce indeed.

'I made one. I've made my decision.'


End file.
